A communication network abstraction technology that provides a function of a mobile communication network as an open API and makes various applications by using the provided API has been continuously developed. Since standardization is important in the case of the open API, various types of open APIs have been developed based on Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) which is a global leading group in the technical field.
In recent years, in a small cell forum constituted by a mobile communication company and a communication equipment manufacturer, wireless access points including WiFi Access Point, Home eNodeB, and the like wirelessly accessed by a user terminal are bound as a group and thereafter, the group is defined as a zone to define a Zonal Presence API which is an API sensing an event which occurs in a specific zone by sensing that a user accesses the wireless access point or releases the access.
However, the current Zonal Presence API can just provide a function to sense events in which a arbitrary user enters the zone (zone enter), the user exits from the zone (zone exit), and the user is transferred from the inside of the zone to another place (zone transfer), and as a result, providing a more detailed and additional function is actually required.